Violent Violet
by Mett Berg
Summary: If not the God with the scythe then an angel with the truth. HidaIta, Yaoi. If it was just for one night he would take it... he would grab on it, claw on it and tear chunks out of it to keep those pieces as memories of salvation.


13

_An: Rhaziell was kind enough to kick me in my butt to actually write this and she made it easy for me, _

_thank you so much! You should go and check her latest story...for more HidaIta and more) she also beta-read it before I refined the story further._

_Warnings: Yaoi, OOC._

_Violent Violet..._

_... An: sprinkle stardust in my eyes..._

VV

Hidan's eyebrows twitched. Awakening with a groan, stretching, his mind tried to gather what day it was and what was he supposed to do today. Time... late he guessed. What day? Oh Friday, how did it matter, it didn't.

Seemed like the Akatsuki got no rest lately, one mission after another they were all turned into slaves for some badass plans and he doubted half of them knew what those plans included, he for sure didn't. He hadn't showed any interest either. But lately it started to make less and less sense. It started to sense more and more like deadly danger. Not for him but for the rest? They should all be going a bit uneasy about this. After all how many of them were here on free will after all?

Thinking of it he saw only few, suspected that those few were probably the ones knowing the real plans, suspected they were also deluded.

Hidan would never take interest in those plans, all he needed was sacrifices without being restrained. It was what Akatsuki promised him when they forcefully made him join. But after all he was just another dog going by orders, deluded enough to lift his leg to mark his territory that was not his at all.

Snorting he got out of bed. Fuck that really, maybe it was time to get interested a bit, for his own sake.

Meals at this place... such a hideous matter. This place was always empty, what did he expect anyway.

Pein was out of the question, he would get to know nothing of that man, whatever his questions might be. The leader was twisted...and unreachable.

His eyebrows furrowed and who the hell _wasn't_ twisted? This was hopeless. He himself thought he was a man that despite it all could be reasoned with- One way or another. But the others he didn't know nowhere enough to reason with. He didn't consider them humans in the first place. Not the most of them anyway.

Deidara possibly but it would be shaded by art. Cause nothing else mattered. He didn't think the artist needs motive... he didn't think Deidara still cared about reasons, the blonde had long since set another rocky path... beat Itachi.

There was no one, he was sure even if Akatsuki had thousands of members this sense of being completely alone wouldn't change. Kakuzu didn't care either, they were a good team he won't deny it, they knew how to work together and how to use their abilities but that just showed their instincts to win and survive. Nothing could ever beat that man's crave for money, reasons were all irrelevant and unimportant as long as there was highly rated dead body.

No one.

His chest connected with hard body as soon as he turned the corner to enter the infamous Akatsuki base kitchen. Infamous cause the members certainly had no good manners. Things got blown up here, people got punched and food went flying more often that could be expected from fully grown men.

Rubbing his chest on instinct he stepped back not because he thought it's needed but because he was firmly pushed on his chest, looking up his magenta eyes connected with two ruby red famished ones... someone's bloodline was sparkling at him.

Itachi...

Here's another interesting individual. All the light bulbs went off in Hidan's mind...if anyone, _anyone_ at all, then it's Itachi. How didn't he think of it sooner?

Itachi he saw as a human being, really comparing to all other except Deidara Itachi was most human. No record about the soul or heart within but all the same Itachi was a human.

He had never seen Itachi take a side...well okay Itachi was obviously on Akatsuki's side but even about that Hidan was not sure, what did he know after all. He knew nothing and never cared... till now.

But Itachi was an oddity that sometimes sneaked in his mind, for good or for bad who knew.

"Hey Itachi." And he wouldn't bother really, never would he start a conversation with this cold and unnatural individual. Despite that there were times he wanted to do just that, just his own ways of uncaring interactions with Akatsuki were always in his way. Then again there was no hoping Itachi would actually answer him anyway so he placed it all in the box labelled _'wasted time'_.

"Hidan." Itachi said and it took Hidan like five seconds to realise it was a greeting and he thought Itachi was leaving but Itachi just went for the cupboard and extracted what looked like sugar returning to the table, Hidan sat down also, eyeing Itachi all over.

Close those eyes Itachi and you're nothing but _human_. Really the man had no faults...none he could see anyway. If only the eyes really. Not that they scared him, Jashin save him, no that they did not. Menacing...? Did they look menacing? Well with blood involved on fighting grounds he believed people got exactly that from those rubies but in an environment as this...they were nowhere near menacing.

Mysterious, that yes that they were indeed. Hidan smirked about the fact that people rarely held any sort of eye contact with Itachi, well who contacted Itachi anyway, Pein maybe did time to time...Kisame. But none other and if they did they looked anywhere but Itachi's eyes. That's why it was odd to notice that Itachi despite what everyone believed was in no way seeking eye contact with him.

He could freely observe the man, Itachi paid no attention as those pale hands moved to pour the steaming water in the cup and add sugar, the moves neat and correct.

Hidan's hand went to his mouth, overly cautious was the word that fitted for that, he didn't have to hide his amused smile from Itachi cause Itachi wasn't looking but he did it anyway...four spoons. Four. Not one or two or okay maybe three even but _four_.

Four spoons of sugar, Itachi was screaming for a sugar rush, somehow it was overly amusing for Hidan, to imagine Itachi of all people being hyper.

Probably a sound escaped him over the vision in his mind of Itachi running down the corridor with arms flailing about. Itachi caught him red handed with a grin on his face, his hand returned to his side. The grin went away soon after cause as suspected Itachi looked uninterested and in a strange way detached from the morbid thing called life.

"No mission?" he asked, words coming out of him faintly, smooth going wasn't it, like Itachi would be here if there was a mission.

Itachi's eyes lingered on his with a spark of curiosity Hidan presumed, was it for the fact that he did not avert his eyes someplace else, he didn't know but it couldn't be anything else either.

He _liked_ those eyes. They were so lividly...dead. It was impossible to grasp so Hidan didn't try much he let it go. Putting that also in that dust covered box.

Itachi wouldn't answer he understood when the red eyes looked away and Itachi sat down grasping the slim fingers around the cup.

"Not until tomorrow."

Oh? That was encouraging, Hidan relaxed and went for the hot water pot himself helping himself to a cup of coffee.

Itachi sneezed and Hidan stupidly enough was about to say something retarded as 'bless you' but Itachi did it again and when he sat down by the table Itachi did it again.

"Are you sick?" was the only rational question he could ask once more not really waiting for an answer.

"Itachi's pale hand went to his nose and pinched it looking up to him for a moment and his steaming cup. "Coffee." Itachi said and sneezed again.

Hidan grinned, that's... amusing.

"I could...remove myself."

Itachi stood up with Hidan's violet eyes following the moves. "There is no need I was about to remove myself."

Typical.

There was nothing to it. All of them here they were empty, empty records of violence and blood. What do they even cared for if they never cared for a thing simple as human contact...they were empty.

He poured his coffee in the sink, he didn't need it, he drunk it for...didn't know.

Then he went to Itachi and took hold of the man's shoulders, the moves were sure but they were slow not to alert Itachi.

"Do you ever have questions?!" Hidan asked realising that he made no sense and all Itachi was looking at right now with those uncaring eyes was another Akatsuki weirdo-him.

"I have answers." Itachi said with the deep voice still uncaring.

Hidan was not questioned, Itachi didn't ask what this was about, Itachi surprised him with the oddest answer there was, with an answer he was waiting to get from someone, anyone.

His eyes glued to Itachi's, his expression might have been one of further inquiring. And Itachi wasn't looking away either, those red eyes didn't look away.

It was such an odd moment, he couldn't grasp it and he hated to think this should go in that box too.

He refused...this was okay, this was something off the routine this was..._thrilling_ him to no end.

Unconsciously he stepped forward just a tiny little step and what did it show, was he once and for all times allowing, thinking, hoping on human contact?

When Itachi's arm moved in a way that seemed threatening to him his body responded as a ninjas body should he tensed up ready to act knowing full well he wouldn't be a match for Itachi's speed.

Itachi's hand went for one finely defined pale nose and Itachi suddenly leaned the head down that way filling Hidan's nostrils with flowery scent it seemed so bizarre to know Itachi's hair smelled of flowers. But that's beside the point...Itachi sneezed again.

Hidan chuckled feeling the tension leave his body. "Jashin save me, you're allergic to me."

"I'm allergic to this place." Was Itachi's answer, oddly enough that too made Hidan grin, he was too...oh he was by now.

"Do you..." the words got stuck in him, he couldn't offer any such thing, Itachi would decline he was sure about it, but would this leave him be when he parted with Itachi, most probably not it would nag him, it would make him want to settle this, whatever the this was now, he didn't even know didn't dare to make assumptions.

"Yes?"

Just one word but how it was all the encouragement Hidan needed he would never understand.

"Do you want... go out, walk?" he didn't make a normal sentence even but there it was standing between them in that little space they had left between their fight hardened bodies.

He could see Itachi was thinking now for the first time ever, it could be seen on that... extremely unblemished face. Hidan shivered how on earth Itachi could look like this living the life of shinobi. Furthermore Itachi was so young, Hidan didn't know the age but seeing Itachi's face from so close he wouldn't give more than nineteen. There wasn't a single scar he expected to be there unseen from usual distance. Being so close for the first time Hidan realised Itachi could be the holder of any heart out there...and probably already was?

"Alright." Itachi retorted after some while turning and going for the exit.

Man of few words. That's how Itachi was seen by the Akatsuki and probably the whole shinobi world beyond the mass murder case.

Hidan followed, he wondered had Itachi taken walks with other Akatsuki members, wondered did Itachi ever opened up to others... didn't believe it.

Wondered is this...what they called insanity. Ask him why he was here in the middle of the forest with Itachi and he will never answer, he had no answer. Not now not ever.

Yet at the same time he will forever remember this moment, this night and Itachi looking eerie in this scene. It was stupid, it was silly, it wasn't even real...not for Itachi, Hidan didn't know why this felt so Jashin damn special because it _wasn't_ really...

"All the answers Itachi?" he asked quietly, otherwise he would disturb this peacefulness and he would chase it away. He probably already did.

Itachi's back pressed against a tree and there were those red eyes on him once more, once more he kept the eye contact without fear thinking how those eyes made him feel at ease.

As Hidan stood right across from Itachi and closer than was entirely necessary he saw Itachi didn't mind, Itachi just blinked in a lazy manner, not a worry on that moon glazed face.

"You never cared..." Itachi whispered and Hidan blanked. It was true known to all, he assumed he really didn't but wasn't there a point for everyone where they needed answers to go on? "And what is the point to know if you never have the chance to live with those answers."

Hidan stared. "I don't plan to die, I can't-..."

"And I don't plan to live. Yet it matters not... not in our case."

Hidan kept staring, he knew it he should have never moved this matter, he couldn't believe his own stupidity. How idiotic it was from him to actually care, he had made himself most vulnerable he had opened to let this information inside and now it was too late there was no discarding this, what Itachi meant, what was behind those words.

This would only end in sadness it was clear to him as the day was now over and night took over erasing all light leaving them under the moons pale scarred face.

Turning away his own back hit the tree, he was a fool and now he felt weak, unsure, condemned and filled with sadness. He didn't even know what got to him so painfully, what made him feel that this pathetic life as ninja was worth shit.

He slid down putting his elbows on his knees, his hands cupped his face. Didn't plan to live...

Some chased immortality, some were immortal, some made themselves in living dolls to prolong their pitiful existence and here was Itachi a young genius rotting before his eyes telling him how anything he ever did is pointless, always had been pointless.

This was obviously a mistake from the start.

He felt Itachi move beside him and then he felt a light hand on his shoulder, peeking through his fingers he saw Itachi crouching beside him facing him from the side. The touch was soothing, he didn't ask for it but there it was for him to feel.

"Hidan..." his name sounded so odd from Itachi, so foreign and unused, his name had just come alive. "There is no one here on their free will except the leader, and Pein, even he is misled."

Hidan's mind paused, oh Jashin he _didn't_ _want_ to hear more!

"Each and every one of us had the chance for better lives...sacrifices, malice, hatred is our routine."

"Enough Itachi..." simple as that he couldn't handle the truth, which was what was nagging him all this time. Itachi was right and he knew it, knew it all along and the unfairness was eating them all alive.

"But we all have something we live for."

Hidan's interest perked and he looked at Itachi his face turning dumb when he saw a little smile decorating the perfect lips.

"You have your god, Kakuzu has money, Pein has ideals, Deidara has art..."

"What do you have?" he asked and he really was interested, Itachi was under his skin since they bumped against each other earlier.

To his stupefaction the smile on Itachi's lips grew bigger, it was something else he never dreamed or imagined he would see in his entire life no matter how long it would become.

"Bonds." Itachi whispered never erasing that smile. And just like that Hidan's heart started to beat faster looking at Itachi's bright presence.

"A lover?" was the only rational thought he could come up with even if he himself had never experienced something he would call love, maybe desire for someone but that was really all there was to it. It wasn't his business, of course it wasn't but the question was out there even if the answer never would be.

"I never had time for that." Itachi whispered and was about to get up it somehow alerted Hidan he didn't know why but he grabbed Itachi's wrist in a steel grip, his mouth parted because he had no explanation for what he just did. It was true he was just now feeling at his lowest after Itachi had told he didn't want to live but what was going on now he had no clue.

Itachi spluttered and there was no sign of the usually collected and dignified Itachi at that point when Hidan used his muscle power to pull the lithe body over him. Awkwardly Itachi ended on Hidan's lap staring with the red eyes wide and asking million questions at once.

"Hidan?!" Itachi was alarmed Hidan could hear it and Jashin damn this evening so was _he! _And Itachi was ever so tense and Hidan on other hand had no idea what was his intention for doing what he just did. His brain told him he just wanted any human contact but he was still stupefied about his own behaviour.

Itachi then relaxed obviously understanding that Hidan had no bad intentions, he didn't crave blood nor would he hurt Itachi in any way it was the last thing on his mind, his god Jashin was peaceful at the moment, Hidan assumed it meant everything is _still_ alright.

"You're not alone in that thing that's confusing you so, Hidan. Loneliness."

Hidan closed his eyes, of course Itachi was right again, not like he didn't know this maybe didn't want to know but Itachi was obviously in habit of saying the truth whether he liked it or not.

To never open his eyes for this world seemed just the right thing to do.

Itachi moved and Hidan was alarmed once more, he had forgotten the fragile position he himself had placed them in. Itachi adjusted the legs and Hidan to his shocking horror understood the body sitting on him is not getting off Itachi made himself more comfortable, it was quite enough for his eyes to open once more for this world to see Itachi still looking at him, the red eyes strangely transfixed on him...something right there was off and Hidan couldn't place what was it.

"Itachi?"

"Hidan...aren't our lives murky as they are? Is this what you want from another living soul?"

No...this was in no way what he wanted his problem was he didn't know what he wanted. _Everything_ of him was thrown in that damn box, his hands lifted on their own accord; he placed them on Itachi's thighs finding a little piece of peace in the red pools still boring in him.

If he would be someone else, would Itachi be here with someone else...anyone else, why did he care?

"Would you...with... I mean...anyone?" he felt stupid, what did he expect of Itachi anyway, Itachi already was answering all his half asked questions as if the genius could see in his head and read all that there was.

"That's how you see me?" Itachi mumbled and it really was a mumble easy to miss if Hidan wouldn't be catching each little sound each little move.

The awakening was violent, it was unforgivably violent and so very _there_, there was no way to discard it or to place it in any box he could ever create. Itachi's touch was warm and soft and just _there_.

Frozen for a while he felt a soft breeze on his cheek from the side, he felt the warm air of evening around them, he heard nightly birds chirping in the trees and he felt Itachi's lips pressing on his.

Not in his wildest imaginations he ever allowed himself to stray this far, imagine something like this with anyone, even more Itachi. He wouldn't be able to describe the kiss and that was what was happening, Itachi was actually kissing him softly...gently almost, which stupefied him further. Itachi was barely touching, was Itachi really testing grounds with him? Who on earth would push Itachi away?

He was crazed it's true he never let his mind wander this far or anywhere near this it was all in that Jashin damned box but this was actually happening with no explanation with no start to it...would it have an end?

But how did it matter here and now? His hands went behind Itachi one grasping a soft ponytail and the other simply lying on Itachi's back, he pulled the body closer.

Questions were running through his mind along with insecurities he secretly harboured. Itachi had knocked him off his feet, completely and aggressively attacked his whole being. Aggressive as he was he was surprised by the very same thing coming from Itachi in the form of gentle touch.

The irony was killing him from the inside at the same time this was feeling way better than anything he felt before, he would compare this to pain but that would be false.

He didn't care no more, his mind refused his constant wondering of why and how come. There was something so much better presented to him right now, how could he say no?

Pulling Itachi deeper he felt his tongue sneaking out, he felt Itachi's lips part and for some reason it made him smile into the kiss as he deepened it.

This immense softness Jashin praise this beautiful man above him, sliding those murderous hands through his hair, touching his neck so gently. Those touches were so alien so strange he could hardly believe any of this yet at the same time he would never question this to Itachi.

"So Violent..." came from his lips, his hands sliding on Itachi's sides, arms everywhere he thought it was decent still and maybe not fully so cause now he had cravings, the line had been violently destroyed by none else than Itachi.

"So Violet..." Itachi responded completely randomly cupping his whole face in the slender hands staring in his eyes, pulling him inside, pulling him in for more.

And Hidan wanted more of this violent violet.

His wild nature was still there as it was now clear to him as he leaned forward to get more, his kiss grew demanding and whether Itachi wanted to keep them just at this level lost its meaning he moved his hands on Itachi's back, sliding them down feeling a shiver go through the slim body as he slid them on Itachi's butt cheeks. That shiver was enough to get him there also. He was awakened and he was high from this. How little did it require for a human to feel wanted, to feel like there was a point to things.

And then at some point it was not enough their lips parted and he without hesitation moved to Itachi's neck, his lips marking it with dry and wet kisses.

"You feel..." he started but couldn't find the words, not really... he was feeling it but finding words for it was another thing completely."Jashin, I don't know." It would have to do...he couldn't turn into a poet by will.

Itachi's hips bucked forward and Hidan groaned he hadn't noticed they both were like that, well now he knew and had to act accordingly. Oh Jashin, was _this_ his salvation? Was this the thing that could make him go on? It might as well be it but then...didn't Itachi realise that this too could be dangerous for both of them? Dangerous for their fragile criminal feelings...

Coward was what he refused to be.

Moving without any approval he rolled them around placing Itachi under him diving in for another kiss like a starved man he savoured the soft feel of Itachi's mouth. The ground might not be comfortable for Itachi but they would have to deal. He had soft Itachi under him he was fine. Growling to himself he decided he would make it better when the option would be there. Which made him think really... would Itachi ever want this again?

He already wanted...he was so very silly.

Pulling back he looked in Itachi's face. Those half lidded eyes just gazing at him was his undoing, his hand moved on Itachi's black Akatsuki cloak pulling it to the sides, slightly annoyed by the net-shirt under it he pulled it up.

Itachi's lips parted in a breathy gasp as Hidan lowered himself enough for his lips to encase the small pinkish nipple in his mouth. But he loved the reaction it got him and he wanted more of those sort of reactions, he wondered is Itachi feeling the same as he was almost trembling almost too deep in this sweet anticipating.

Another growl came from him as he latched himself on the other rosy bud and Itachi arched the chest up to him, had he ever even got this reaction from anybody? How did it matter?

What mattered right now were Itachi's hands on him, in his hair. With a gasp and yank of his hair he realised those hands were demanding! Itachi was pulling him in for another kiss. This time deeper, lust filled one and it felt just right like this with their tongues along their breaths mingling together.

Wanting to feel naked chest under him he pulled Itachi's cloak off leaving it under Itachi serving as a makeshift blanket, he pulled the shirt off also taking in the paleness of Itachi's skin...did it ever see the sun? He thought no, yet it allured him so much, it asked him to cover it all with kisses and there he was thinking he was one who never cared for kisses as such. Right now he did care he decided and was quite happy with it diving for another one with his hands travelling to Itachi's hips.

Squeezing there he got his first moan out of the usually collected man causing Hidan's lower regions react accordingly a spike of electricity was what he felt, the sweet feeling of arousal washing over him.

Wanting nothing more than simply _more_ his hand found Itachi's crotch, Itachi was hard it made him gasp and pull away from those luscious lips his violet eyes found red and Itachi was looking at him with the mouth slightly parted and to Hidan's utter enjoyment there was once again that faint trace of a smile. It seemed Itachi was enjoying this so what more could he want to know really? Itachi's face also showed how the man was willing to drown in this.

His hand stroked and Itachi writhed under him giving him all those gasps with hands grasping his naked shoulders. Hidan's pants were starting to bother him but he didn't want to rush this either. Being between Itachi's legs already was something he could hardly process in his brain, when those slender legs pressed against his sides as if inviting him a low moan escaped him and his own hips bucked down, sure Itachi could feel how he was enjoying what was happening between the two of them.

Itachi's hands were tugging at his pants, he didn't need no more encouragement, this was plenty he felt wanted and he had to admit there and at the very moment that that might just be the best feeling there could be.

"I want you." He murmured wanting Itachi to feel just the same way if possible and if not well it was still the truth.

"You're shyer than I thought." Came from Itachi and Hidan smirked. It wasn't quite so, Itachi got him unprepared was all there was to it and maybe even you could say Itachi got him when he was in a fragile state but it was retreating now. He had been snapped out of it and for that he admired the person under him.

"Am I really?" Hidan was pulling down Itachi's pants and with joy he noticed the black-haired man blush, sprinkled red those pale cheeks looked lovely in his eyes it could easily become his drug. With his lips on Itachi's neck, smile on his lips he pulled them off completely discarding them carelessly. His own pants could wait since Itachi had no underwear he had much more important matter to attend to, he felt wetness as he touched Itachi's naked cock. Well he assumed he wasn't doing better in his pants but he never expected Itachi to be this sensitive.

"Jashin...Itachi you're trembling." Itachi's hands found his hair again as he surrounded the hard flesh in his fist and Itachi pulled slightly he didn't know was that encouragement but he didn't need one at this point.

He had to gasp sharply on Itachi's neck as he was still kissing it, Itachi's hand had found his own swollen need and it squeezed and his body responded instantly pushing himself on Itachi's hand rougher his hips hardly resisting the urge to repeat that movement.

"So are you." Itachi whispered and that's when he realised he really was, he guessed he wanted this more than he could imagine.

Itachi's hand sneaking inside his pants was surprising enough for him to forget to move his own hand Itachi didn't seem to mind a soft moan left Itachi's lips as he was pushed backwards having to kneel up on his knees as Itachi got up looking at him almost naughtily, full of surprises was this infamous Uchiha.

To prove that Itachi's hands went on his naked chest feeling his firm muscles sliding down and stopping at his belt, Itachi looked in his eyes again as if asking...as if _actually_ asking. His mouth parted and his hand went behind Itachi staying on the neck. He sort of wanted to say something like you can do anything you want no matter how lame he might sound that's exactly how he felt about this yet it got stuck in his throat cause obviously Itachi didn't need to hear it at all, Itachi tugged on his pants and he got out of them.

Being naked before another naked man, was something that unnerved him a little. It had never happened; he had never been completely naked.

Itachi swiped away every stupid thought he could have at this point by licking the plump now kiss swollen lips, Hidan just stared as Itachi slid down before him.

A loud uncontrolled moan escaped his mouth as he realised where the Uchiha was headed. His hands sunk in black smooth hair pulling out the hair tie before Itachi could even start his sinful deed. But when Itachi's tongue poked out and licked the side of his cock Hidan waved his mind goodbye. Looking down hardly believing what was happening he got to see in full glory Itachi opening his mouth to take his man pride inside that unbelievable hotness. Scorching him in the best way possible it rendered him oversensitive. "Jashin." Escaped him another sound and he realised there will be no holding back, he couldn't and didn't want to and it was never worth it anyway.

Itachi was bobbing his head back and forth and Hidan did his best to not move his hips just like they wanted to, he thought even his hands in Itachi's hair were too rough as his muscles tensed cause of the pleasure he was getting. Jashin, he wanted so much more. He stroked the pale back...so smooth.

When he felt Itachi's hands firmly on his hips he realised that he had moved his hips no matter how he tried not to but Itachi wasn't stopping quite contrary he felt Itachi's sucking roughen up...this would bring him to the end too soon that was more than clear he was teetering on the edge and when Itachi looked up and his eyes met the two sparkling rubies he pulled Itachi away and right up to kiss that naughty mouth.

He guessed even giving pleasure to him Itachi was still anticipating looking down he saw Itachi's cock wet and dripping...Jashin, maybe he understood what made Itachi did what the man just did, he craved to put his mouth there also. And he couldn't find a single reason why not.

Pushing on Itachi's chest Itachi let him and laid on his back where Hidan didn't waste much time he attacked Itachi's body so willingly offered.

It was time to unleash Itachi's chains, to strip this male naked completely, discard everything that was not needed leaving only two naked bodies joined in pleasure.

He wasn't going slow like Itachi had done to him, he literally engulfed Itachi's hard flesh in his mouth instantly feeling the salty pang on his tongue, it spurred him on growling he started to suck on it and listened intently to Itachi's alluring sounds. Those moans were driving him crazy making his cock twitch, the harsh breaths, the gasps the moans louder and softer everything Itachi is...no, everything that he made Itachi do was his breaking point, he was so ready willing and able no words could ever express.

Thanking Itachi's cloak under the pale body he moved Itachi's legs, bending them and pushing them upwards so Itachi was spread out for him and he had all the access he needed, pulling away briefly to look at his prize he nearly choked... the word perfect gained another meaning completely. Itachi's was purely beautiful everywhere.

His mouth flooded craving more of Itachi, he went back to the cock waiting for him however that was not enough no more, his fingers found the little pucker between two firm ass cheeks.

"Ah, Hidan." Itachi breathed out and Hidan sucked harder with his finger pushing on it to loosen...

Hidan's hand was on Itachi's chest, neck then face and he didn't know what was he searching there but it was all too clear when Itachi opened the mouth while moaning and sucked his finger inside, Hidan unconsciously started to suck harder on Itachi and his finger without permission pressed inside slightly.

"Hidan." Itachi mumbled and Hidan didn't even know what exactly was asked of him but he pulled away completely. He wasn't trembling no more he was shaking and Itachi was the same because as he grabbed those smooth legs and turned Itachi around there was a sound that clearly told him to hurry up with this before they both cum on the grassy ground.

Itachi seemingly didn't mind to be on all fours, Hidan didn't mind either this was the perfect position, he had full access to sexiest part of Itachi and he would use and abuse this fact. His hands laid on two round moulds and he squeezed pleased when Itachi moaned softly cause of those ministrations.

Smirking he leaned down pressing his parted mouth on one of those cheeks, Itachi gasped and it made his smirk stretch wider. "You're the first one to ever call me shy Itachi." He said with a smile in his voice. To prove his point his hand connected with Itachi's flesh in a form of spank. Itachi yelped and Hidan couldn't praise himself enough for making the beautiful man emit such a sound.

"God." Itachi gasped out when Hidan leaning down kissed a trail from Itachi's shoulder down to his butt and then slid his tongue between those cheeks not being shy when the wet muscle connected with Itachi's twitching little hole.

Itachi's hand didn't hold him up no more Itachi's chest met the ground and Hidan groaned for the view it presented to him.

"Jashin fuck me, you're too perfect." He spanked again his eyes falling on the spot turning red before his eyes.

He guessed his tongue was just the right thing to prepare Itachi judging by all the sounds he earned lavishing that pretty ass with it. All the sounds he recorded in his brain memorized and in twisted way cherished in case this time was first and last.

And sounds Itachi made plenty as he moved his tongue on and in the little taint, and he loved what he was doing too, the way Itachi's body arched and squirmed the way Itachi after a while actually pushed back on him showed him enough how what he was doing was loved not to mention the natural ways of body telling him same by pulling him inside with no shame. Hidan had never felt so free, so at ease with anyone doing these things and he realised that it hadn't been anywhere near as good just for that reason. It wasn't the sex itself, it was the feeling of a person beside you that would never ask more of you than you could willingly give. Same reason made him feel like he would give anything.

His tongue was still in Itachi when his finger joined it and Itachi growled at him, but he had to, he wanted to and Itachi too would be grateful afterwards. But he misunderstood he guessed cause Itachi's body jerked and a lewd moan escaped... impatient one.

"Enough." Itachi growled. And the butt on his face wriggled it almost made him chuckle as he pulled back eyeing his work, the otherwise pale ass cheeks were dusted pink and the wetness between them was inviting him like nothing ever did before.

"You're right...it is enough." His voice came out all low and cracked but none of them really cared he was sure, Itachi was looking at him with lidded eyes looking over his own shoulder, that sight alone made Hidan shiver as he wetted his hand to rub it on his aching need. Groaning he looked at the sight again Itachi's body was shamelessly begging for him, twitching and shivering, this would be the sweetest thing he would have the chance to taste.

Pressing his cock against the crack of Itachi's butt he looked at Itachi's posture looked like Itachi was ready for it and it seemed that way since when he pushed forward Itachi actually pushed back, growling all the way but never stopping until Hidan was buried inside the tight heat.

Time had stopped at that moment, they were breathing and they were maybe even making sounds unnamed but the time had stopped along with their moves.

Hidan heard his own sharp intake of breath as he leaned down to stroke Itachi's hair and back its when Itachi pushed back slightly and pulled away showing him he could move. And that's what he did then. Taking firm hold of Itachi's hips he started to give and get pleasure, pleasure it really was washing over him wave by wave taking him over, engulfing them both.

It didn't take long to get first sounds out of Itachi even if for a good while Hidan was under impression Itachi was chewing on his own cloak. And when Hidan roughened up his moves he was sure it happened again for different reasons tough till Itachi growled in the most pleased way and pushed himself up on all fours again now starting to answer Hidan's moves for real.

Hidan was reeling in pleasure doomed to live on these moments in his lone hours, blessed with this as he decided thinking twice.

"God Hidan." Itachi gasped hands touching his hips briefly as he kept thrusting deeper and deeper, Jashin save him he couldn't get deep enough. He grabbed that wandering hand and nudged Itachi to give him the other one too, he used them to pull Itachi on himself earning the first sound that could be called a half scream, Itachi's little ass wriggled on his cock and Hidan had no care for his speed or his brutal moves he gave it all and Itachi took it all.

Close...so very close without wanting to finish this... he wanted this to last... a night of this wouldn't be enough...a night of this warm welcoming body. Jashin, he really was blessed.

Kneeling he moved Itachi lifting one of those slender legs, manhandling the smaller body till Itachi found himself on his back looking up to Hidan with his butt upwards resting on Hidan's hips. Still kneeling Hidan looked at Itachi taking in every detail not sure no more why he wanted to take Itachi from behind because seeing Itachi's flushed face...to actually see the betraying string of drool from Itachi's mouth to the chin was the most arousing sight ever.

Leaning down he kissed it away and when Itachi closed the red eyes he pulled away kneeling back up he grabbed Itachi's hips in a steel grip, with the very first pull on those hips to sheathe himself completely Hidan knew this was the best ever position he could have think on. To see Itachi's face explode in raw pleasure to see Itachi's hard arousal lying on that flat belly with pearls of pre-cum leaking out of it to see Itachi spread the legs wider to get more of him and to sinfully watch the place where their hungry bodies joined together, making them one.

Soon after Hidan lost himself in it and he was sure so did Itachi. The beautiful screams the lewd sounds of their sweaty bodies colliding the sounds of him pushing the deepest.

Euphoria.

"Hidan...nhh!" Itachi half moaned half groaned and the delicate hand grabbed for Itachi's hard cock starting to stroke it in time with his rough thrusts and Hidan let it happen he didn't believe he would do better job with it than Itachi himself at this point, his hands were busy with holding Itachi's hips and bringing the body on himself harder and harder.

If Itachi calling out his name meant the beauty couldn't go on it was just fine, he couldn't either. He pulled on Itachi's hands ripping one of them away from Itachi's duty to relieve himself which made Itachi growl at him but it was lovely to hear it still, he made Itachi dazed with pleasure that much could be seen he pulled Itachi up till he was wrapping his arms around the hot sweating body enveloping it fully in his arms as he kept thrusting now harder but slower, it was his end and Itachi's cock rubbing between their bellies obviously was enough to trigger Itachi also.

Pulling slightly away he found those red eyes he now saw as his treasure even if that would be his very last sight he would be happy and Itachi held his gaze, the lips parted and it could have been a silent scream before Itachi's head fell back and Hidan felt the warm liquid on his own belly.

Itachi bit his neck, hard and rough the body jerking against him and then Hidan feeling the glorious dose of pain combined with pure pleasure exploded inside of Itachi! His hands still trying to have more of Itachi, holding his treasure on himself hard as his hips jerked letting it all out.

Coming down from his high he felt Itachi's arms around him just like his were still holding the being in his arms.

It was over or has it just begun?

All those times they hated all the dreams they abandoned, the shattered dreams... how it now shook, quaked and broke him from inside was beyond his reasoning. Parts of him were erased right here on this patch of grass in forest or those parts would stay here replaced by something that meant so much more.

Too much was more than he could take, pleasurably ridded of those parts...he could go on.

Itachi was indeed a blessing out of nowhere falling over him, embracing him for once in safe arms... if it was just for one night he would take it... he would grab it claw on it and tear chunks out of it to keep as memories.

Cause there was nothing else out there.

He fell back on his back pulling Itachi with him. There as he thought before now Itachi was all comfy over him and he didn't mind the cool ground under him. His hand sneaked in Itachi's loose black hair and the scent of flowers once more entered his nose.

Was this warmth he felt even allowed for him?

"Will I see you after your mission?"

Maybe Itachi dozed off because for a good while no answer came. "Your god was not enough...is this enough?"

Hidan stared in the starry heaven above... a smirk pulling on his lips.

"Yes, I needed a god and a devilish angel."

...

_An: if you have opinion please share it with me and thank you for reading)_


End file.
